Sentimiento Correspondido
by AnnAndre92
Summary: El dolor de Saori al ver a Saga morir, y la reacción de Saga al ver a Saori morir. Sentimientos el uno por el otro. revelado en los momentos más inesperados. Justo antes de morir Athena, es que ambos coinciden en sus sentimientos. Solo que no termina como ellos quisieran. "UA" Los personajes son del Gran Maestro Kurumada, la historia es solo mía. Disfrutenla, espero que les guste


**Bueno Es una historia breve, que tenia desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo viendo las 12 casas y la Saga de Hades me animaron a redactarlo.**

**Espero que les guste**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada, la historia es solo mia y de la locura de mi imaginación!

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO CORRESPONDIDO**

**TEMPLO DE ATHENA**

Bastante tiempo ha pasado desde la batalla de las 12 casas. Athena – Saori Kido se encuentra en su templo, esa sentada mirando a la nada, recordando pensando en aquello que no la dejaba tranquila. Aunque ella como Diosa de la Tierra, o la reencarnación de la misma tenía una misión, y era el proteger y amar a cada persona que viviera en la tierra, sin embargo, existió una persona a la que ella amo y ama más que cualquier otra persona. No se trata de Seiya como muchos pensaron. Se trata de un hombre mayor, mucho mayor para ella. Pero fue algo a primera vista, un hombre que una vez intento matarla cuando era apenas un bebe. Era un amor confuso para muchos, pero para ella eso no lo era. Su corazón se afligia cada vez que ella dejaba de pensar y actuar como Diosa, y dejaba que sus sentimientos y pensamientos humanos, de mujer, de soñadora se apoderaban de ella.

Su fiel Santo Dorado Milo de Escorpión la mira desde lejos, la mira preocupado ¿El sabía lo que le pasaba a la diosa? Si, él lo sabía, aunque la quisiera como la diosa, él la admiraba como una mujer fuerte que era, era su amiga, era no solo la diosa que debía proteger, era como una hermana menor. En ese momento no sabía que hacer. Vio a Athena, aunque en ese instante no era Athena era Saori. Camino hacia el balcón donde veía todo el Santuario y todos sus alrededores. Era una noche cálida, silenciosa, el cielo despejado, las estrellas brillaban con bastante intensidad. Miro al cielo al recordar aquel día donde sus ojos miraron los de un hombre poseído, ya que las palabras del viejo maestro, fue así.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

-Adelante Geminis – dijo Saori enfrentándose a Saga de Geminis

-De acuerdo – Dijo el Saga poseído. Se puso en posición y se lanzó directo a donde Athena. En ese momento su armadura dejo de responderle como antes. Saga no comprendía él porque, la armadura había renunciado a el

-Saga – decía Saori, quien en ese momento su corazón latia rápidamente, intentaba controlar aquella emoción aquel sentimiento que no lograba entender – Aun no logras comprender. Ahora Saga conviértete en un ser bueno – La voz de Saori se quebró en ese instante

-Callate – Fueron las palabras de Saga de Geminis – "_No puedes matar a Athena, porque se supone que tu también eres un caballero y tu deber es protegerla. ¡NO PUEDES MATAR A ATHENA!_" Batallaba la mente y la conciencia de Saga

-Muere Athena!- Dijo, pero no con la misma malicia que tenía hasta unos instantes, los otros caballeros dorados se pusieron en alerta, Athena alzo su cosmos, pero se quedó intacta, al ver como Saga agarraba su báculo y apuntaba a su abdomen, mientras tenía en distancia su puño

-Saga – dijo Milo sorprendido

-Athena… Perdon… Athena – agarro el baculo con fuerza e hizo que tocara su abdomen, sintió una corriente fuerte, Athena tenía los ojos cristalinos lo miraba sorprendida. El cabello gris de Saga volvió a ponerse de su color verdadero, un Azul oscuro, Saga se sintió débil y tambalearon sus piernas, Saori había dejado de ser Athena su corazón se lo pidió, saca fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su corazón para poder sostener a Saga

-Athena yo no quería lastimarte – Miro a los Ojos a Athena quien lloraba desconsoladamente – No quería lastimarte. Te mantuve vigilada por tanto tiempo, y ahora, me arrepiento de lo que hice, yo Athena – hizo un gesto de Dolor, Saori lo acerco a su pecho abrazándolo con más fuerza

-No pasa nada Saga – su voz estaba quebrada, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, Saga le sonrió y dio su último suspiro

_FIN FLAHSBACK_

* * *

Saori recordaba esa escena todas las noches, se sostuvo del balcón y se permitió llorar, no lloraba como otras veces, no. Sus lágrimas era de dolor, puso una mano en su frente, mientras sollozaba en silencio, su respiración era agitada, las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes y ella hipaba del sollozo

-¿Por qué me perturba tu recuerdo? – dijo en Susurro - ¿Por qué no te permitiste vivir? ¿Por qué tuve que amarte con solo al verte? Saga…

Milo miraba la escena desde lejos, esto era doloroso para él, todas las noches Saori pasaba por la misma situación, el siempre se iba y la dejaba sola, pero esta vez no sería así. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el hombro

-Saori. Algún día lo volverás a ver – Dijo Milo, Saori lo volteo a ver, el le regalo una sonrisa y se marchó. El corazón de Saori latía con mayor fuerza, lo que ninguno de los Dos Sabia es que Milo tenía razón. Saga y Saori se volverían a encontrar, pero en una situación difícil para ambos

* * *

-Allí está la Daga Saga – dijo Athena – Con la cual hace 15 años trataste de quitarme la vida -. El corazón de Saga estaba agitado, por que Athena le daba la Daga, la miro, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus corazones latieron con rapidez

-¿Pero por qué? – pensaba Saga, tomo la Daga titubeando, no entendía, sintió unas manos cálidas tomar las de el, sentía una frustración en el pecho por tener que ser al que Shaka no le quito el sentido de la Vista, deseaba estar privado de ese sentido antes que ver lo que estaba por suceder

-¿Saga no entiendes?- Dijo Saori dándole firmeza al titubeo de Saga colocando su mano con las de el – Debes tomar mi vida con ella – Saga maldecía por tener el sentido de la vista, estaba sorprendido, si no pudo antes como iba a poder ahora tomar la vida de Athena –

-No debes dudar. Termina con mi vida – sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse – Así se liberaran de su agonía y su dolor – Shura y Camus sentían la presencia de Athena, todos sintieron como el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo normal – Ya no cargaran con ello – Dijo Athena

Saga bajo su mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, que le permitía dudar nuevamente, Athena, la cabeza de Athena es lo que necesitaba, y ahora que ella se lo estaba poniendo sencillo, el dudaba.

-Saga – susurro Saori, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Athena lloraba, el también, vio sus manos llenas de Sangre

Saga forzaba la Daga, mientras que Athena la apunto hacia su cuello y hacia fuerza para clavársela, buscaba facilitarle las cosas a Saga pero él no se dejaba

-"Hazlo Saga, libera esa frustración de tu corazón" – le dijo Saori a través del cosmos – "No puedo" – le respondió Saga –"No pude hacerlo antes no ahora Athena. Hades nos dio una oportunidad de vida, con la condición de matarte, pero todos sabíamos que no lo haríamos Athena."

-"Saga. He vivido todos estos años con el deseo de volver a verte. Nunca entendí por qué decidiste morir, cuando tú entendiste esa conexión que hubo en ese momento hacia ti. Hazlo Saga"

-"Athena – le decía sollozando – "Acepte esta oportunidad solo para verte una vez más, morí. No puedo matarte. Es difícil cuando aceptas ser caballero y dejar tus sentimientos de un lado. Sin embargo yo no puedo Saori. Mis sentimientos pertenecen a ti y siempre, no a Athena, si no a Saori." – Saga lloraba más que nunca, todos fijaron su mirada en Athena y Saga que no dejaban de mirarse, él tenía una mirada angustiada y ella sonreía.

-"Yo morí en tus brazos Saori, y lo haría de nuevo"

-"Ahora es mi turno"- concluyo Saori cuando la Daga atravesó su cuello, la sangre empezó a salir con mayor intensidad, Saga no supo en que momento puso más fuerza o menos resistencia, en ese instante ambos soltaron la Daga

-¡ATHENA! – Grito Saga, mientras intentaba agarrar en el aire el cuerpo débil y muerto de la Diosa. Su cuerpo cayó al piso, no pudo agarrarla en el instante. Kanon se acercó al cuerpo de la Diosa, mientras veía a su Hermano como lloraba con intensidad, Saga se agacho miro a Saori, su princesa, se había quitado la vida por salvarlos, alzo a mirar su rostro, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados tenía una sonrisa. El corazón de Saga estaba como aquel día de la Batalla de las 12 casas, afligido porque el servía para proteger a su princesa, de que no muriera, sin embargo, la vio morir y no se hallaba. Estaba tumbado a su lado, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en la cara de Saori, tomo su cuerpo y lo acerco al de el, donde sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo muerto de la Diosa.

-Mi única misión era protegerte, no matarte. En la batalla de las 12 casa intente matarte, olvidando que debía protegerte. Hoy, pasa lo mismo, debía morir yo antes que tú. Falle como protector, Falle como hombre, pero peor aún, falle como el hombre que te amaba y no lo dije, Falle como Caballero –

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cargar el cuerpo de su amada, no solo Diosa, si no de su princesa Saori.

* * *

Jaja! Un poco cursi, pero siempre me ha gustado o llamado la Atención de la relación entre Saori y Saga!

Espero comentarios y criticas!


End file.
